Snape's Hurt
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: Since certain revelations about Snape and Harry's relationship in the last book I have come to view certain scenes between them differetly. This looks at why Snape was so cross with Harry and Ron for stealing the Weasley's flying car. SPOILER WARNING!


**Snape's Hurt**

"Good evening Severus." Professor Dumbledore bowed his head respectfully as he entered the staff room, late on the evening of the first day of term, to see the solitary potions maser sitting in an armchair by the fire, apparently quite alone. "Mind if I join you?"

Despite the late hour, he evening outside was still surprisingly mild for the time of year, although this part of the castle very rarely reflected the temperature of the surrounding grounds outside, and a fire could often be found burning in this particular room, no matter what the time of year.

Most of the teachers had already gone to bed by this hour however, and were not around to enjoy the warming effects of the charmed flames as they changed colour from orange and yellow, to bright violet, purple, pink and blue.

Snape's expression bore the look of a man quite displeased at being disturbed with this, although he nodded his respect in greeting to Dumbledore, and with a lazy shake of his head responded;

"Not at all Headmaster, I think I'll be heading off myself soon anyway. Just taking advantage of the peace whilst it lasted."

"I understand Severus." Dumbledore nodded. "But I just wondered if I could have a quick word with you if I may?"

"I am rather tired Headmaster." Snape sighed, teeth gritted behind closed lips as he rose stiffly from his seat with this, knees and joints snapping abruptly back into place, giving the impression that he had been sitting there, undisturbed for quite some time, and perhaps also a little too long.

"It is quite important Severus." Dumbledore insisted. "Please, don't get up, sit a while longer." He instructed, quite easily indicating the seat from which Severus had recently vacated.

The potions master remained standing for a moment however, turning his back on Dumbledore as he starred vacantly into the hearth of the fire. Although after a few moments, and Severus still hadn't resumed his seat, Dumbledore finally relented.

"Do you mind if I at least sit Severus?" The Headmaster asked, already taking his usual seat in the staff room as Snape shrugged non-commitmently. "These old bones aren't as young as they used to be."

"You seem to get by." Snape commented, and Dumbledore smiled at this.

"Argh." He sighed wisely. "I do Severus, indeed I do, but there are always those who don't do too badly, those with the strength of youth on their side, those who struggle and fight there way through the obstacle course which is life, and there must always be those of us who quite simply just get by!"

"Spare me the small talk Headmaster!" Professor Snape snapped. "If you've got something to say then just say it!"

"Well, now you come to mention it Severus," Dumbledore smiled, "There was something I wanted to discuss with you."

A small sigh, punctuated by a barely audible growl escaped between the potions master's clenched teeth, indicating that Snape's patients was wearing wearily thin. "Yes?" He asked, with forced politeness and all the calm he could muster.

"What would you have to say if I said Harry Potter and Ron Weasley to you Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape's entire body suddenly became rigid with the mention of those two names, a response to one name in particular. Every muscle in his body tensed and his jaw twitched.

"You allow those children to get away with far too much Headmaster." Snape snarled, the flames of his temper well and truly illuminated with this. "Potter is as arrogant as his farther, and he leads Mr Weasley astray. The boys were foolish! They were risking the exposure of our world, they could have put every one of our lives in danger! They deserved to be taught a lesson!"

"Yes, well," Dumbledore faltered lazily, hoping to pacify the potions master with a more calming tone, "boys will be boys, and I don't think Harry nor Mr Weasley will be attempting anything quite so dramatic again anytime soon."

Snape growled. "What if the situation couldn't have been so promptly controlled? He may have got himself into serious trouble with the Ministry!" He snapped, before turning his back on Dumbledore with a heavy sigh. "Now if you don't mind Headmaster, I really should be heading off to bed."

"I know you wouldn't really have suspended Harry Severus!" Dumbledore smiled knowingly as he watched Snape walk away.

"Yes, and how do you know that?" Severus snarled.

"Because how else could you keep an eye on Harry for Lilly?" Dumbledore spoke, with a twinkle in his eye.

Snape whirled around on his heal with the mention of Lilly Potter's name at this, hurt and anger reflected within his own two glassy orbs.

"Goodnight Severus!" Dumbledore smiled. "I know how much you care for that boy!" He continued. "Sometimes I think you care a little too much!"

"Goodnight Professor!" Snape sighed as he left the room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
